Strong Enough
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Kagome is forced to make some of the hardest decisions of her life, and she barely makes it through.
1. Well Hidden

Title: Well Hidden

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

A beach in Maine was not where she thought she would be for Spring Break. With temperatures around 40 degrees Kagome was still wearing winter clothes instead of the bikini she would have had on if she'd gone south instead. In reality she was standing on a cold beach with no friends, bundled up in her winter warmest, looking long into the horizon. The sky was turning dark blue signaling the lighthouse off to her right to turn on it's beacon, warning the boaters to be careful coming in. Her earmuffs and scarf muffled the sound of the crashing surf, but she could see how angry the sea was becoming. Taking the hint she walked back through town toward her Aunt's house.

Getting inside she closed the door tight and locked it, hung her coat and other things on the hooks in the entryway, and headed to the kitchen in sock feet to start some water for tea. She rushed upstairs, undressing as she went. She threw her clothes on the bed and threw on her longest nightgown, and put on her favorite pair of sticky, toe socks that went up to her knees and had plastic grippies on the bottom. Coming back down she could hear the teakettle whistling. She grabbed her cup, put in her teabag with water, and settled on the couch with her Kindle to read while she waited for her tea to finish steeping. She had the place to herself for her visit, her Aunt still back in Japan, but when she left Japan for Maine she was given an ultimatum: stay there and never come back, or come home and never look back. All things considered, her Aunt's cottage was the best place for her because all she wanted was peace and silence.


	2. Different Facts

Title: Different Facts

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing, man?" Miroku stared in amazement at his best friend, who had obviously lost his mind. Grabbing his arm he yanked him away from the group of women he was systematically feeling up as he danced.

"The Hell?! You're gonna make me spill my beer!" Inuyasha tried to hold on to the plastic cup without letting any beer slosh out. He eyed his buddy with a creased brow, trying to be an angry drunk. "What's your problem anyway? It's Spring Break! We're at the beaeaeach, we're having a good tiiime…" and with that he turned back to the group of women and smiled, raising his cup to them.

"Oh, so sorry, but I'm not enjoying myself, asshat. You're on a downward spiral, man, and you got to get ahold of yourself. Ever since Chris-" Miroku was abruptly cut of by a very loud and angry, "HEY! Don't you fucking say it. I was the one castaway, not her, remember?"

"Yeah, like that had nothing to do with you acting like a horny shitbag, REMEMBER?" Miroku was having none of Inuyasha acting like the victim here. He knew what had happened and he knew it was all Inuyasha's fucking fault. Kagome found out, they ended up fighting, he threw her ring box at her along with some cruel words about not wanting to marry such a frigid bitch, and left. Kagome picked up the box and took it inside, never having the chance to give Inuyasha her gift.

When spring semester started Kagome distanced herself from Inuyasha by changing majors. Miroku and Sango could physically see there was more wrong with her then the break up, but she would never tell. Come Spring Break she skipped town alone, leaving her friends with nothing but her cell number.


	3. So Here I Am

Title: So Here I Am

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Sipping her tea Kagome had much to think on. Of course he had promised to be faithful because she knew he ran around on everyone. He wasn't pure in his intentions and she knew it. But she was different. How that phrase makes her laugh now considering she was so ready to buy it. In retrospect she had no doubt he'd said that to everyone in their beginning, and like her they ate it up. Unlike her, she hadn't seen anyone else living with the consequences of that lie. Kagome was horrified she was about to dishonor her family, so she took the only out they gave her. Her Aunt's cottage in Maine so she could decide what she wanted to do. She could stay and handle her situation on her own, or she could come home and do things their way. They had found her a nice man, Hojo, and she had no doubt he would be good to her. The only thing holding her back was she knew if she went with him she would be settling. She worried eventually she would resent him instead of grow to love him, and she didn't want to put a good man through that.

If Kagome stayed she could finish her degree online and be graduated by fall. Changing her major had only thrown her off one semester she could make up over the summer, but it was worth it to not have to see Inuyasha. Then she would just stay in Maine. She had found a few schools looking for guidance counselors and teachers, and she happened to be a teacher graduating in the fall who was majoring in guidance counseling. If she stayed she wouldn't be anyone else's burden and she wouldn't ruin anyone else's life. The thought became more appealing every day.


	4. Devoted Secrets

Title: Devoted Secrets

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Clarity wasn't as good to Inuyasha as the beer the night before had been. Now he was grumpy and ready to run Miroku through the ringer for bring it up. Out of bed and on the move to his room Inuyasha banged loudly until he herd rustling from inside. Then he started jawin', "Hey man, I know you're up I can hear you moving around in there."

"Inuyasha, shut UP!" Sango swung the door open, waved him in, then went back to collapse on the bed. "Hey Sango, great wedding yesterday. I had a really good time."

"Yes, you did. You even stole the groom on his honeymoon so he could babysit you while you got drunk and sexually harassed the women on the pavilion. It's bad enough I don't have Kagome with me but I get to put up with your shit, too? Yeah, no thanks." With that she turned toward the bathroom, pulling Miroku out with his toothbrush in his mouth, and closed the door behind her. "I'm closing and locking this door cause I don't want this shit first thing in the morning. Miroku I'm going to breakfast after I'm cleaned up. You can come and Inuyasha can feed himself. Before you get rid of him hand me my phone? I'm expecting a call."

"Is Kagome calling, Miroku? Does Sango know where she is?"

"Oh my god, man, you'll like a hyper puppy jumping on my leg. Back off. Sango is sworn to secrecy on where she is or if she's coming back. She's managed to make some progress with Kagome and she won't give that up for you. I don't want to be caught in the crossfire so as long as I know Kagome is safe, housed, and properly fed, that's all I need to know until her time comes."


	5. Scattered Pieces

Title: Scattered Pieces

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"Her time. What do you mean "when her time comes"? What's coming? And why would Sango say, "If she comes back."? Of course she's comin' back, man, it's the middle of semester. She's gotta finish her classes so she doesn't fall farther behind."

Stopping in the hotel hallway to gaze out over the open ocean Miroku had to resist the urge to throw this incredibly dense man through the window. "So let's dumb this down and see if it helps," he thought.

"Inuyasha, when was the last time you'd seen Kagome? And not like a passing in the hall but somewhere, like the library, where you could look at her."

"A couple days ago I came into the cafeteria as she was walking her tray to the back. She looked good, healthy.'

"And what else? Anything different?"

"Yeah, her clothes. I thought it was weird because it was a warmer day and she was all bundled up. Before she showed her shapes modestly, but it seemed like she was trying to hide. Why would she wear clothes to hide her?"

"She's recently broken up with her boyfriend, she's a college student, and she's suddenly making career changes, spending a lot of time alone or with her family, she's hiding her body, and instead of coming to her best friend's wedding, she went somewhere else entirely, alone. What do you think?"

"I think Kagome has one hell of a secret and Sango knows." Turning on the heal of his sandal he strode back to Sango and Miroku's suite and banged on the door. Sango answered letting Inuyasha brushed past her into the room. Just before she closed the door Miroku slammed into it, falling to the floor. Inuyasha grabbed him by the leg and drug him in, giving him time to close the door.


	6. Resignation

Title: Resignation

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Sango stared at the fool on the floor, knowing from his expression he would be begging forgiveness after the fool that was dragging him left. She leveled her gaze at Inuyasha.

"What is it now?"

"Where is she? I know you know."

"Of course I do, idiot. But I will never tell you. You ran around on her, then called her a frigid bitch when she found out, putting your shit off on her. She moved out, and as far as I'm concerned your interest in her ends there. You have so obviously moved on to anyone you can put your paws on, you fucking pig."

Sango and Inuyasha stared each other down.

"This is like a fucking shipwreck, are you kidding ME?!" Furious now, Inuyasha turned and slammed the door. Sango look down at Miroku, still one the floor, and gave him a weak smile.

Grabbing his cell from his room, Inuyasha looked through his contacts until he found Kagome's number and hit send. Hearing nothing but an endless ringtone he hung up and called again. Starting to feel frantic he spent the next hour calling anyone who could to see if they knew where Kagome was. No one knew or no one would tell. Frustrated he shoved his phone in his pocket and headed down to the bar.

Closing her phone Sango sighed.

"Did she hear from him?" Miroku couldn't keep the worry from his voice.

"No. She blocked his number through her provider. I'm glad so few people know where she is, and that none of us will tell him." Nodding to himself, Miroku heaved a great sigh of resignation.

Drinking at the poolside bar, Inuyasha had his pick of women, and he picked the one that looked the least like Kagome he could find.


	7. Motoko

Title: Motoko

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Spring Break turned into a permanent move for Kagome and the last months of her pregnancy flew by. She finished her degree and had accepted a position for the fall at a local middle school as their 6th grade guidance counselor. Before she was due Sango flew out to stay with her and help get her and the new baby settled. She was the perfect Lamaze partner, and she sat behind Kagome in bed to push her forward when she became too tired during labor. After Motoko was born they found she had breathing and digestive problems. Ten days in neonatal ICU gave Kagome a crash course on how to take care of an infant with cystic fibrosis. Kagome quit her new job, and with Sango's help packed up her Aunt's house and moved back to Japan.

Living back at the shrine Kagome had the help and support of her family, Sango, and Miroku, to take care of Motoko. The infant grew into a lovely child, but she was so often sick Kagome kept her home for schooling. One of their favorite things to do together was swing with Motoko sitting in her mother's lap facing her, while Kagome sang. At night they would share a bath and Kagome would read her a story before they went to bed. They shared a deep bond that Kagome cherished. When Motoko was 7 years old she died. She never knew who her father was or saw a picture, and she didn't care. Her family was the people who raised her and cared for her, and those people were with her when she passed.

It was a year before Kagome could leave home to work, and she found a job as a guidance counselor at local middle school run by her daughter's uncle, Sesshomaru.


	8. Loud and Clear

Title: Loud and Clear

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"Please Kagome, I haven't even had my coffee yet."

Sesshomaru nodded toward the empty chair in front of him, and the school guidance counselor flopped down in it, arms crossed, letting out a, "Hmph," of dissatisfaction as she did so. Stepping over to the coffee pot he got his mug, mixed his cream and sugar, and poured in the fresh coffee. Taking a tentative sip from the steaming cup in his hand, he let out a sigh of appreciation. Satisfied, he walked back to his desk and sat down, ready to take on the newest hassle that had the woman in front of him already wound too tight at 8 a.m. Seeing her mouth begin to open he put his hand up to stop the barrage that he knew was coming.

"You are overworked. You have a stack of files on your desk that need updated, and you have a student sign-up sheet that's longer than you have time for. Your computer is outdated so you can't long onto the school website to make use of the student files that are there. You need someone to help you input the files that aren't. It's going to take you all summer and then some to make all the updates on your own."

The woman, "Hmph"-ed again at his smug expression, but nodded her head that he was, indeed, correct.

"I was able to get a budget approved for you. The county is giving you a new computer, and an assistant to help you over the summer."

Kagome was absolutely beaming when she left Sesshomaru's office. Opening the door to her own her expression went blank and her mouth fell open.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…"


	9. Get Out

Title: Get Out

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Sitting in her chair with his muddy damn feet on her desk was the last person Kagome was interested in having as an assistant. She'd rather sit in her office all summer with the door nailed shut, a food slot sawed in it big enough for pizza and Coke to pass through, and do all the work herself. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She was going to kick Sesshomaru's ass for this because she knew he did this on purpose, that asshole.

Stomping over to her desk Kagome smacked the man's feet off it, put her hands on the arm rests, and got right in Inuyasha's face.

Grinning he folded his hands across his belly, and looked his daughter's mother square in the eyes, ready for what he knew was coming.

"Listen, fucktard," Kagome began, her voice calm and menacing. "You aren't staying."

Giving the chair a quick twist and tilt backward Kagome lost balance and fell into Inuyasha's lap. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered into her ear, "Oh, but I think I am."

Shoving herself up off his lap, Kagome spun and slapped Inuyasha across the face. Furious, she warned him, "Don't ever touch me again."

All humor lost Inuyasha jumped out of his chair and grabbed Kagome by the arms. Giving her a quick shake she lost her footing again, falling into his chest.

"Do you really think Motoko would want her parents fighting like this? She would want to see us together, a happy family again."

Kagome stared, wide eyed. "How dare you. How dare you say her name! Don't you ever speak her name again, you sorry son of a bitch! You didn't even know her!"

Yanking with all she had Kagome fell loose of her captor and stumbled, hitting her head on her desk before hitting the floor.


	10. Broken

Title: Broken

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

The mumbling woke her into a world of pain. She wished they would shut up. Sleep was nice. When she was asleep her head didn't hurt anymore, and neither did her heart. In her dreams she was with Motoko, and they were doings things that made them special. Sometimes they were roasting marshmallows, or she was curled up in her lap while Kagome told her interesting things. She and Motoko talked a lot about a lot of things, and it had created a very special bond between mother and child. In her dreams Kagome could touch her again. Without opening her eyes she began to cry. Curling her legs up to her chest, she wrapped one arm around them, and put her other hand to her head.

Someone noticed her. Someone noticed she had moved and she was crying from a pain that didn't have to do with her head. Someone had scooped her up and sat her in his lap, comforting her while she cried the tears of a mother who had buried her baby. Suddenly she didn't have the energy to cry anymore. Kagome's body became limp and her tears stopped. Not caring what was causing it she felt herself quickly fall back to sleep, and this time she didn't dream.

"How much of that are you giving her?" The medication the doctor was putting into her IV looked like a lot, and Kagome wasn't petite, but he didn't think she weighed enough for that amount of medication.

"Don't worry. I've given her enough that she'll sleep through the night but it won't harm her." Smiling, the doctor capped the needle and disposed of it in the biohazard container, then left.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, guilt flooding him until he choked. Wrapping himself around her he leaned back and slept, his hand on her belly.


	11. Covered

Title: Covered

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

His smell was the first thing she noticed. It wrapped around her like warm vanilla, soothing her. Taking in a deep breath Kagome let it out slowly, and tried opening her eyes. The light in the room pierced them like daggers and she groaned softly. Putting her hand over her eyes she tried an old hang-over trick: opening her eyes behind her hand, then slowly separating her fingers so they got used to the light gradually.

Kagome looked curiously around the room, careful not to move her throbbing head, and noticed it was a bit too sterile for her liking. Closing her eyes again she tried to think back on the last few hours, but things were too hazy for her comfort. Like she'd been on a bender. Hearing a snore from the chest she was leaned against she took a deep breath and her stomach knotted. She knew that smell. It was his smell. She quickly pushed herself off him, and her head began to swim. Nausea suddenly taking over there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha bellowed, shocked out of a dead sleep by the warm, foul smelling liquid he was suddenly covered in. Seeing what was happening he pushed the button for the nurse, and tried to help Kagome lean over the side of the bed. They were already completely covered in vomit but there was no reason to swim in it, either.

"Help is coming, Kagome. It's ok, let it out. Everything will be fine." He rubbed her back as she dry heaved, then fell over against him, exhausted. Once she stopped shaking he scooped her up again and headed to the bathroom.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Stepping into the tub Inuyasha stripped them both, tossing their soiled cloths into the sink, and turned the water on.


	12. No Thanks

Title: No Thanks

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

The nurse walked in and noticed two things immediately: she was missing a patient that still had an IV and the room was covered in vomit. Hearing the water running from the bathroom she knocked on the door, then eased it open as she called out.

"Miss, is everything… OH! Excuse me, sir!" Turning her head from the naked couple in the tub she tried again. "Sir, is everything alright?"

Kagome was in the tub resting against Inuyasha while he used a washcloth to gently soap and rinse her body. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, and she looked simply pitiful.

"Actually, I need some help. Kagome woke up, sat up, and started vomiting. She was lying against me in bed and we both were covered. Could you help her out of the tub and get dressed in a new gown while I clean up?"

"Oh, certainly! Let me make a few arrangements for her first, and I'll be right with you."

"That will be fine." The nurse left, leaving Kagome with Inuyasha once again.

"I don't want you here," Kagome said weakly. She tried to move away, but there wasn't anywhere to go.

"Who will take care of you if I'm not around?" Inuyasha asked, pushing her forward to wash and rinse her back. Kagome stiffened at the familiarity.

"I don't need your kind of care." Kagome turned to face him. "This is your fault. Everything is your fault. Our relationship, Motoko, me being here… It's all your God damned fault!"

"I know it is." Inuyasha saw how very tired Kagome looked. Like she had aged 20 years since yesterday. "But I want to fix it."

"You can't fix something that's so broken there aren't any pieces left." Just then the nurse came in and helped Kagome out of the tub.


	13. Revelations

Title: Revelations

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Clean and dry with fresh clothes on Kagome lay in her hospital bed, waiting for her doctor to come in. She knew Inuyasha wasn't going to leave but it didn't mean she had to talk to him anymore, either. The nurse that had helped her found a pair of scrubs for Inuyasha to borrow, and when he came out of the bath he called Sesshomaru.

"Hey, Kagome woke up and vomited all over the room this morning. Could you stop by my place after school and bring us fresh clothes? Yeah, that's fine, and she could use a pair of pajamas, and fresh underwear. Yup, same place. Thanks."

Inuyasha hung up his cell and looked over at Kagome, who was watching him. Becoming self-conscious he said, "What?"

"You still have the clothes I left?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Looking back out the window, she shrugged him off. "That's not normal. It's been years, Inuyasha. You should have thrown it all away when I left like you threw out everything else."

Ignoring her jab he retorted, "Good thing I didn't or you wouldn't have anything else to wear, other than those ass-freezer gowns."

"Whatever, Inuyasha." Talking to him made her tired, so she closed her eyes and waited for her doctor to save her.

"You'd be surprised at what I kept, Kagome."

"You always have to have the last word, don't you, Inuyasha? You have to keep talking." Kagome began to sing to herself, "Just keep digging, just keep digging, just keep digging, digging, digging. What do you do? You dig, dig, dig."

"Why do you have to be such a smart ass?" Inuyasha was beginning to get angry, which egged Kagome on more.

"Why would you keep my clothes? Can you only get it up now when you have a pair of my panties to choke on?" Kagome began to laugh.


	14. Behind Her Eyes

Title: Behind Her Eyes

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"I'm glad to hear our patient is well enough to laugh!" Her doctor burst through the doors, cheerful and smiling. "So, how are we today, Kagome?"

"Uhm, my head throbs. Do I have a concussion or something?"

"No, no, nothing like that. You came in unconscious with bleeding head trauma that turned out to need a few stitches to close the wound. We would have let you go last night but when you did wake up you were sobbing, and curled up in the fetal position, holding your head. I gave you some medicine to help with the pain and help you rest through the night. Good thing we kept you for observation. That nausea would have been nasty to deal with at home. I'm going to keep you for another day to make sure things are alright. You'll get something for pain, something to help you sleep, and something for the nausea. If everything goes well you should be home by lunchtime tomorrow."

Inuyasha watched Kagome's interactions with the doctor and knew something wasn't right. That laugh, it wasn't her. She was usually warm and her laugh was happy, but what he had just heard chilled him to the bone. Kagome never would have said something so repulsive to him. Her eyes had never looked so wild. But the Kagome that was speaking now was as normal as he'd ever seen. And this doctor was eating it up, hook, line and sinker.

Inuyasha followed the doctor out into the hallway, leaving Kagome to settle back into bed. She closed her eyes and began to imagine Motoko, her beautiful ebony hair swirling in the wind as she sat in her mother's lap on the swing. Kagome hummed her favorite song to her, and her baby was smiling.

"That's my beautiful girl."


	15. Only for Her

Title: Only for Her

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

The next day Kagome was released and Inuyasha took her home. Arriving in the driveway Kagome looked at the house with disinterest, saying simply, "This isn't my home."

"It was once and until you're better, it will be again. You can stay in the guest room, and I'll have Sesshomaru bring some of your things over from your apartment."

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. I told you I don't need your care. Take me home." Kagome turned away from the building and stared out her window.

"To Hell with that. You haven't been right since you hit your head. Until I'm convinced otherwise, you'll stay here."

"I'm not getting out of the car."

"That's fine." Opening the garage door Inuyasha pulled in, parked the car and got out. Walking around to Kagome's side he opened her door, scooped her up, and brought her inside. Carrying her to her room he set her on the desk chair, and went back to the car to get her things.

Kagome looked around the room, noticing the room was exactly the way she had decorated it, right down to freshly laundered bedding. Laughing she said, "Well, what do you think?" Quiet filled the room. "Yes, I like it, too. The bed is super comfy. This is where I would hide out when I didn't want to be bothered. It's so pretty in here, my favorite room in the house, really."

Walking back into the house Inuyasha could hear Kagome's voice but had no idea who she was talking to. Stopping just outside her door, he listened, shocked.

"No, it isn't your room but it would have been. I had plans when I found out you were coming. Your crib was going to go here, against this wall and…" Inuyasha peered into the room to see Kagome walking about, talking and smiling to no one.


	16. It's Not Me

Title: It's Not Me

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Knocking softly Inuyasha entered the room before Kagome had the chance to invite him in. Laying her suitcase on her bed, he cleared his throat and approached her.

"Uh, Kagome, who were you just talking to?"

Still smiling she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Just now, you were talking about this room to someone. You were talking about a crib…"

"I think maybe you're the one who hit your head, Inuyasha. I wasn't talking to anyone, much less about a crib." She spat the last word out with such venom he would have sworn it burned his ears to hear it.

"Ok, fine, I'm sorry I brought it up. If there's anything I can do to help you get settled, let me know. I'll leave you to it, then."

Several hours had passed since he had seen Kagome last, and it was nearing bedtime. Walking down the hallway toward her room Inuyasha could make out her voice again, softly telling a story.

"And the princess called down to the knight on his horse, "I was locked away by my evil step mother, and my hair was left to grow and grow…" " This time Inuyasha peered into the room and watched as Kagome sat sideways on the edge of the bed, patting the mattress soothingly as she smiled down at an empty spot and continued to tell her story. He knocked on the frame of the doorway and called out to her as he entered the room.

"Hey Kagome, everything alright?"

Her demeanor changed instantly. She turned from the place on the bed she was staring at to look out the window, her hands in her lap. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"You were telling a story and lovingly stroking the mattress."

"No, I don't think so." Kagome got up and closed the bathroom door in Inuyasha's face.


	17. Sneak

Title: Sneak

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

The next morning Inuyasha called Kagome's doctor for a follow up, explaining all her new, strange behavior.

"It seems like she's having some kind of break down. Has there been a dramatic change in her life?"

Letting out a deep sigh Inuyasha began to explain, "She was pregnant a few years ago and her relationship collapsed. The child was born with a terminal genetic defect, and passed not long ago. The father never saw Kagome pregnant, much less met the girl. Then he unexpectedly showed up at her work the other day and that ended with her hitting her head and going to the hospital. He takes care of her now."

"I see. I think it best you bring her in and we'll talk. Let me switch you to the receptionist and you can make an appointment."

Hanging up the phone Inuyasha headed to Kagome's room to see if she was up yet. When he walked into the hall he noticed how still the house was, immediately putting him on alert. Reaching Kagome's room the door was open but the room was empty. After checking the private bath and finding it empty he quickly searched the house to find the sliding glass doors to the back deck were open.

Rushing out into the backyard Inuyasha began calling Kagome's name, hoping she hadn't wandered off into the woods surrounding their property. Not seeing her anywhere he headed back toward the house when he bounded into a puddle coming from under the deck. Listening closely he could hear Kagome's childish giggle, and her explaining, "Now, once you've got your mud nice and gooey you fling it into the pan, or you could just let it plop in…" Opening the door to the storage area under the deck Inuyasha found Kagome talking to herself again and covered in mud.


	18. Completely Lost

Title: Completely Lost

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"Hey, Kagome, why don't you come inside with me?"

"Sorry, Inuyasha, but that's a no can do. We're just having too much fun!" As emphasis she flung a handful of mud at Inuyasha's head. "Close the door, will ya? The pirates might see."

"See what?"

"Our hiding spot! Motoko is my greatest treasure and I don't want them to steal her, but I can't bury her because she's people so we're going to hide right here." Inuyasha stared at Kagome, dumbfounded. Suddenly Kagome let out a hearty laugh and was beaming. "No, silly goose! Your Daddy's not a pirate! He won't tell them where we're hiding, I don't think, but just to be sure he'll have to eat our pie."

Inuyasha climbed under the deck and put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, we have somewhere we have to go and you need to get ready. What's say we come back later and trick up those nasty pirates. I don't think they'll be here for a while so things should be safe."

"Hmmm, ok. Come on, Motoko, we need to go get dressed up for Daddy. We can't go out covered in mud! Oh my goodness, what are we going to wear?" Kagome was more than willing to crawl out from under the deck and run into the house, laughing, slinging mud as she went. She kept looking at the ground next to her as if someone small was there to listen and join in her merriment.

Crawling out from under the deck Inuyasha closed and locked the door behind him and grabbed the garden hose off the side of the house to clean off his feet before going in. His mind drew a blank. Kagome had lost her mind and he had no clue how to help her get it back.


	19. Getting Better

Title: Getting Better

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Suspense, Tragedy

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome's doctor suggested medication or having her committed. Inuyasha suggested a simple vacation. The trip to the hot spring was amazing. It was a fabulous weekend, and they did all the things Kagome loved most. In general they spent the weekend reconnecting.

Inuyasha had convinced Kagome Motoko was with Sesshomaru, and he would call if there were any problems. Their last night there, as they sat on the veranda, Kagome was talking about Motoko in the past tense instead of the present. Inuyasha noticed and reminded Kagome the girl was fine.

"I know she's fine, Inuyasha. She tells me often. It's just so hard without her." Surprised at the moment of lucidity, he encouraged her to continue. "Motoko was such a beautiful girl, and so smart. We would talk for hours about anything and everything. She was so snuggly. I am so grateful for the time I had with her and although it sounds selfish, I'm grateful that all her time was mine. You fucked up, Inuyasha. You missed out. But your loss was my gain, and I'm grateful for that, too."

"My mind has been so foggy lately. I've had a really hard time knowing what was real. I'm not ok, and I need a lot of help, but I can't go on living where I have been. You left, and Motoko lived and passed away, and I wasn't strong enough to make it through on my own. But you've helped me. I'm going to call my doctor tomorrow. I'm going to get treatment and I'm going to get better. I'm also moving away. Part of getting healthy and staying healthy is making healthy choices, and you aren't good for me. I'm going to go pack now and I'm going to call a cab and go home."

Kagome stood up and walked to her room, never looking back.

*fin*


End file.
